


Bittersweet

by Tsukareta



Series: ᴛᴏxɪᴄ ᴄᴀɴᴅʏ [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Cute, F/F, Girls Kissing, I love them so much, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukareta/pseuds/Tsukareta
Summary: She can feel her candy heart beat faster when Ruruka's eyes flicker to hers and trail down to her masked lips before darting back to her eyes, those pretty breathtaking eyes mingling with hers.Kimura always knew Ruruka would handle something with proper care if it was fragile, and its safe to say that she was as fragile as porcelain.





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> I love my girls they deserved so much more. I find it disgusting that I'm writing something so short for them but I don't know howtomakeitlongeranywaypleaseenjoythankyousomuch.
> 
> I wish there were more fics of these two sweethearts but I must contribute more to this pairing and I will.
> 
> Kudos, comments and whatnot are genuinely appreciated!

Ruruka's fingers glide over Kimura's sickly pale skin.

Kimura's shoulders are tense and she wonders if it was worth agreeing to her girlfriend's small but a bit unusual request. She felt extremely embarrassed and awkward to be exposed to Ruruka like this but she was thankful that she let her keep her bra on.

However, she would've felt a little better if Ruruka took mercy on her and stripped herself off of a piece of clothing too, that way they would be even.

They ghost over each small beauty mark or freckle she sees, her lips part ever so slightly mumbling softly to herself in awe and admiration.

Kimura tries not to fidget when she feels the phantom of Ruruka's breath tickle her skin for she knows that Ruruka would no longer dream of wounding her.

Their hardships had finally been overcome with just a small push in the right direction.

So here they were, taking their sweet time that was sugarcoated in the syrupy, saccharine words of praise that spilled from Ruruka's lips like melting honey as Kimura basked in the words she received and marinated them in her mind.

She felt utterly and completely loved.

After so long, she managed to get the impossible fantasy she always dreamed of, cherishing every dear moment of it close to her heart.

A part of her still thinks that maybe, just maybe, she's still dreaming. That she'll wake up and realize that it was some sick joke and that Ruruka will spit in her face and leave her here, spouting the words that she expects. 

_'Did you really think I would like someone as disgusting and filthy as you? Let alone someone who betrayed me?'_

Kimura's heart leaps in her throat as those hurtful words ooze into her mind as if it were melted clumps of toffee being spun round in a machine- they were automatic.

She hates how she immediately doubts herself. She knows how deeply and badly she wants this, and she can see in Ruruka's sweet lilac eyes, the shade of candy hearts, that Ruruka wants it too but its unspoken. Her small ministrations give it away.

How the tips of her fingers lightly trace her scars and marks, the faint sounds of almost inaudible phrases tumbling from the confectioner's mouth as if it were a waterfall of chocolate fondant.

Kimura knew she didn't have to strain her ears to pick up on what the strawberry blonde girl was saying.

She wouldn't call herself psychic but she had the feeling she can interpret the gist of what her girlfriend was saying, so long as she keeps her eyes fixated on the mime of the other's lips.

They weren't painful words like black licorice that hung in the air, they were charming and candied with love. Just like an array of puddings set out on a table for display, all encased in plastic cake domes.

She can feel her candy heart beat faster when Ruruka's eyes flicker to hers and trail down to her masked lips before darting back to her eyes, those pretty breathtaking eyes mingling with hers.

And when Kimura shakily removes her mask, her heart almost skyrockets on how Ruruka steadily leans forward with so much care and puts her hands on her chest delicately. 

Neither of them breath a word, for they're waiting for the other to make a move.

Kimura stays still and doesn't move a muscle and Ruruka decides to initiate the next move instead.

Ruruka's eyes flutter shut, her long eyelashes are so beautiful like that, that Kimura can't even express the beauty of it in words and does not get the chance to as she feels a pair of lips over hers.

They're warm and fit so perfectly against hers as if they were made purposefully for each other just like a cake mold and the batter being poured in.

Kimura feels her cheeks redden to the colour of red peppermint candy, so when Ruruka pulls away with a small cheeky smile and sporting a blush of her own, Kimura's cheeks darken even more.

She wouldn't trade Ruruka for anyone or anything else in the world.


End file.
